One Shots
by annnieod-air
Summary: Gadge OneShots as of late. Possibly more mixed in.
1. If you love me let me know

_A/N: Gadge feels are raging lately. Enjoy this. Oneshot. Title by Olivia Newton-John._

* * *

_"You came when I was happy in your sunshine _

_I grew to love you more each passing day _

_Before too long I built my world around you _

_And I prayed you'd love enough of me to stay"_

* * *

Their footsteps have long since been absorbed into the ground under them. The air isn't necessarily cold yet, but the hostility has thickened it enough for it to feel like mid-winter. Katniss follows in Gale's angry footsteps that are deliberately leading to the clearing they've always settled in, hoping to have enough food for every hungry mouth.

"I just don't understand why you're so hostile towards her all of the time," Katniss says, whipping her bag off of her shoulder and placing it between them.

"Well it's not like you're any better than I am," Gale says, "You hate Thom just as much as I hate her, you know that."

"I actually have a reason though, Gale." Katniss sighs, "You're horrible to Madge for no reason other than the fact that she's from town. That's not fair. It isn't her fault."

"Nobody's fault," Gale groans, carefully dividing the luscious red berries into three equal containers. "Just the way it is."

Katniss reaches to the grass below her and peels the blades between her fingers, tossing them over her shoulder one by one. Of all the horrible things in Panem, Katniss hates the social divide more than anything. Ever since she was a little girl, her Mother had always been forced to scold her for the terrible things that would leave her lips about how horrendous the people in the Capitol must be, enjoying life so lavishly while people die of starvation around her so easily. The cold heartedness that came upon her during puberty has a good reason behind it, but not when it comes to people from her District's town.

"She's a nice girl," Katniss mumbles, "She sits with me at lunch. She pays us well. You should be nice."

"Whatever, it's not like she cares anyway."

Gale pushes himself up from the ground and quickly slings his bag over his shoulder. His now much lighter footsteps carry him to the fence with ease and when he gets close enough, he holds up the chain link for his best friend who slips under to the other side. They walk in silence until they reach the town square where they follow the worn out pavement to the back door of the mayor's house.

After three quiet knocks, the door opens slowly revealing a small blonde with a light smile. Her name is Madge Undersee.

"Hello, Katniss." Madge says with a smile, brushing her loose bangs behind her ear. She's never bothered to say hello to the other half of the duo, as he always rolls his eyes at her when she laughs or even speaks for that matter. Madge Undersee is not a doormat, and she would never let anybody walk all over her like she is one.

"Madge," Katniss breathes, trying to emulate the smile she'd received before reaching into her bag for the carton of red berries that have always been her favorite.

Madge graciously accepts the gatherings from her hands and in it's place she leaves six golden coins. Typically, Katniss and Gale make four on such a small carton, but Madge insists they leave with six every time as they are such a treat for someone of her stature. The Capitol must have locked them away on the other side of the fence for a reason, Madge assumes. It's funny how everything good and beautiful is always just out of her reach.

She let's her eyes flick to Gale for just a second, observing the way his seam grey eyes are locked on a crease in the pavement, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She never understands why he acts the way he does to her, and she sure as hell wishes he didn't.

"Thank you," Madge says, forcing herself to pull her eyes away from the Seam boy and lock them with Katniss' instead. "My Father will love them."

"Hope so." Katniss says, noticing Madge's deep blue eyes laced with just a little bit of pain after looking at her friend. Before Katniss has the chance to completely distinguish why, she finds herself digging her hands into the pockets of her Father's oversized hunting jacket. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," Madge says, spinning on her heel and click shut the door.

Katniss turns her back to the door and follows silently behind Gale who's already started down the dirt trail that's familiar to the both of them; the one that leads to The Hob. For some reason, every time they deliver to the Mayor's house Gale finds himself left with thoughts of Madge. Especially today, after what Katniss said earlier. She was right, he thinks. He didn't really have much of a reason at all to be mean to her. But because he struggles to get just a little bit of food into each hungry stomach of his family while the Mayor's family eats enough on a daily basis to feed them for a week, he'd always found it easy to take it all out on Madge; even though it's never been her fault at all.

"How do you know?" Katniss says, surprising even herself by the break in silence.

"How do I know what?"

"Before you said that Madge doesn't care," Katniss says, kicking a pebble further ahead of them. "How do you know?"

Gale sighs in response, running a hand through his thick black hair and taking a minute to study the rocky pavement below his feet. Madge is the last person he'd ever imagined to feel anything other than hatred for him after the way he's tormented her.

"It's Undersee," Gale grunts, "She hates me. Always has. If I were her, I'd hate me too."

"Whatever you say," Katniss mumbles, being sure to keep the blatant desperation she noted in Madge's eyes to no one but herself.

...

Gale has always hated Saturdays. Katniss always left him early in the woods, as the weekend is the only time the Goat Man is willing to trade Prim's goat cheese for anything, and apparently, he's on a strict time schedule. He hated them even more because being alone meant facing the Undersee household by himself.

It's always very awkward for the two of them. Gale never hesitates to point out Madge's stammer to which she blushes and curses his name in a low enough voice for her to feel safe about it. Usually he hopes that her butler will answer the door, even though he'd get in trouble for that. Anything's better than Undersee, though.

Much to his demise, Gale treads up the perfectly paved walkway and nonchalantly knocks on the door. The windows are open, plushed white curtains flowing through the panes into the open air. Gale wonders how they haven't gotten coated with coal dust yet, as no one in the Seam knows what the color white is supposed to look like because of it.

Impatiently, Gale knocks on the door again. This time a little bit harder, and on the thinner part of the door that will probably ring an echo through the foyer. Just as he's about to raise his hand a third time, something stops him. Through the open window, Gale hears a tune carrying through the house. His mind makes the connection instantly: Piano.

Gale turns his back on the door and crosses his arms while leaning back against it. The sound of Madge's playing carries through the open air much clearer now that he's listening, and he now knows that it's even a song he recognizes. He smiles lightly, although he'll never admit it. He could stay here listening to her play forever.

Suddenly, the door behind Gale flies open and he lands right into the arms of the Mayor's daughter.

Madge grunts and throws the heavy Seam boy off of her before absentmindedly brushing her dress flat on her stomach.

"What're you doing here?"

"It's Saturday, Undersee." Gale groans, searching his game bag for the carton of strawberries.

"Oh, right." Madge says, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Gale finally finds the carton and thrusts it toward the blonde haired girl. She accepts it graciously and sets it on the table beside the door before reaching into her pocket for the gold coins. As much as he swears he hates her, he does admire the way she brushes her hair behind her ear. The way she chews her lip when he insults her and she doesn't know how to respond. Hell, Undersee is cute. But nothing could ever come out of that.

"Was that you?" Gale spurts out.

"Excuse me?"

"Playing the piano."

Madge bites her lip and Gale cringes in retaliation.

"It sounded nice, Undersee. I'm not making fun."

"Oh," Madge blushes while placing the six coins carefully in Gale's hand. "Well, thank you."

"Yup," Gale says, turning on his heel toward the Seam while unknowingly leaving an anxious girl behind in town.

...

"Gale!" Madge giggles, "It's A not F! Play it again!"

Gale hits the piano keys carelessly and Madge erupts into an inferno of laughter. Ever since Katniss has gotten reaped, the two have leaned on each other for emotional stability. It started out innocent, Madge inviting him to come in and listen to her play, but their small get togethers have turned into daily occurrences that neither of the two is unhappy about. It's weird for Gale, sure, to have someone he's disliked so much be someone he cares about just as much now. But in some sense, it's easy. Convenient, even. The opposites compliment each other so perfectly that somehow, with Katniss off with the little girl from eleven, the two have managed to get their minds off of the games and onto something very different.

"I'm just not as good as you," Gale says, laughing. "You're just all around perfect."

Madge helplessly blushes and pushes her hair behind her ear again. Gale cringes.

"That's not true," Madge says, "I never really thought so anyway."

Gale's fingers dance up the keys until they rest over Madge's. The piano booms but it doesn't phase them as Gale rises from the bench and leans forward until their lips meet.

...

"Use these for your friend," Madge says, thrusting the soggy cardboard box toward Katniss.

Katniss stares back in complete bewilderment when she uncovers the lid to reveal sixteen viles of morphling. Madge doesn't expect Katniss to understand why she'd do such a thing. After all, they'd decided not to tell Katniss about what happened between them, or what's happening, Madge supposes.

But even if Katniss did know, Madge would've had no other choice but to help him when she saw him, beaten and bloody hanging in the square. She's never felt so defenseless and infuriated toward the Capitol, and she probably could've even done the same to the new peacekeeper without even feeling bad at all, but instead she ran home in a hysterical rage, skipping every other stair up to the room that her Mother lays in.

Mrs. Undersee has met Gale before, the tall boy with the pretty eyes that makes Madge's cheeks turn pink when he smiles at her, as she describes him. When she heard of what the Capitol's officials had done to him, she didn't need to think twice about surrendering a weeks worth of the drug she depends on. After all, she's never seen Madge's cheeks turn pink around anyone else. She's never seen anyone swoon over someone like that since her sister, Maysilee during The 50th Hunger Games. And this time, fate was in Mrs. Undersee's hands. This time, she wasn't going to let just one half of the duo survive.

"They're my mother's. She said I could take them. Use them, please." Madge cries to Katniss, and turns back into the storm before anyone can stop her.

It's a long walk back to town, especially since the snow has long since been seeping through her sneakers. Her feet are so cold they very well may snap off. Even if they did though, it'd still be worth it.

...

Madge has never seen anything as beautiful as the meadow in the spring. The way the flowers sprinkle across the plain. Madge loves it more than anything, but Gale decides there's something for him that makes the meadow a close second.

"I think you're the hero," Madge says as Gale draws little circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "You and Katniss feed at least half of the district when you hunt. That's got to count for something."

Gale rolls over until he's on top of Madge and plants kisses down from her forehead to her collarbone. "You saved my life, Madge." he coos into her neck, "I love you for that."

...

"Gale, you need to get out," Madge breathes, latching her hands behind Gale's neck. She couldn't ever live with herself if she didn't tell him. That's why she snuck out, even when her Father specifically told her not to. That's why she ran to the Seam, even though she and Gale had gotten into a fight.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but it's something big, and it's going to happen tonight. You need to get everyone you can and go to the meadow. Can you do that for me?"

"What about you?" Gale says, snaking his left arm around Madge's waist and using his right to push back the same damned piece of hair that never stays behind her ear.

"I'll meet you there," Madge says hesitantly, "I promise."

"I'll only do it if you let me make sure you're safe first," Gale says, searching Madge's eyes for a deeper explanation.

"You've already saved me, Gale." Madge smiles while a silent tear falls down her cheek, "Go be a hero, now. I'll see you later." She leans forward and presses her most passionate kiss on Gale's lips. Gale reaches for the door handle for stability, but settles for resting his hands on Madge's hips instead. Kissing Madge was so natural now for Gale, he forgot the first few awkward kisses that he had to steal.

"Be careful, okay?" Gale says as he watches Madge run away in the direction of the town.

...

Gale holds up the fence for his youngest brother and scoots him under the fence. He can already see the smoke in the far edge of the district rising, and he knows exactly what the next target will be.

"Rory, take everyone to the meadow. I've got to get someone."

"Okay," Rory says hesitantly, latching onto a terrified Prim's hand who's trying her best not to cry. "Hurry back."

Gale jog breaks into a full sprint when he notices the dirt road turning into paved sidewalk. Shouldn't Madge have left already? Shouldn't they have run into each other by now?

He runs up to the door and bangs on it with both fists, but there's no answer. She must have already left for the meadow.

Gale turns away from his house and just when he gets five feet away, he notices the same sound he'd heard a few short months ago. A distinguishable sound now, maybe even one that was all too familiar; Piano.

Just as he is about to rush back toward the door, the explosion throws him backwards.

...

"I just can't live with myself knowing they have her there," Finnick says, wringing the rope in his hands, obsessively twisting and tying the same knots over and over. "I should've never left her. I should've gotten someone to look after her."

"I left a girl at home too," Gale says, downing another round of drinks that Finnick hasn't even touched yet. Seven to be exact. "My real home. District Twelve."

"I've never heard you talk about her," Finnick says, suddenly intrigued by the turn in conversation. "What was she like?"

"Don't make me talk about her," Gale pleads, "It's all my fault she's gone. I was supposed to save her."

"It helps to talk about it, Gale." Finnick says.

Gale chews his lip and allows a long pause in the conversation. He's never talked about Madge to anyone. He's never told anyone about how she was the one who told him. How she's the real hero.

"You loved her," Finnick adds, studying Gale's facial expression intently. "I can tell. I've seen that look on Mellark. Distressed. Regretful..."

"Fuck off, Odair."

Finnick shrugs his shoulders before going back to his rope.

"I actually thought she hated me," Gale says, laughing lightly as tears peak at the corner of his drunken eyes. "Do you believe that? But she didn't of course."

Interested again, Finnick sits up straighter in his seat. "Brunette, huh?"

"Blonde." Gale replies, "Shiny hair and blue eyes. Ain't got nothin' like that here. Even if we did it wouldn't compare to her."

Finnick nods as if he's picturing Madge in his own mind. Gale decides there's no way anyone Finnick could imagine would come close to her, though.

"She played piano," Gale says, "Damn good at it too. I'd sit outside her door and listen sometimes. She even caught me once."

"She saved my life," Gale continues to a nodding Finnick, "I've got the scars on my back to prove it. Woulda been gone off this earth if she didn't bring me that morphling."

"Morphling in District Twelve?" Finnick questions.

"She was the Mayor's daughter, Idiot." Gale says, "She hated that, though. I'm sure of it."

Finnick nods again, and trots his fingers on the countertop to fill the silence that comes with Gale's thinking.

"It hurts so damn bad," Gale chokes, the tears helplessly falling now. "It was my job to protect her and I didn't. I left her all alone when she needed me most. I should've..." Gale's voice trails off and his body is racked with sobs. Although it's partially an effect of the alcohol, he's never felt so vulnerable.

"It wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault." Finnick says, "You can let her go, Gale. She won't be mad at you."

"I doubt it," Gale whispers to himself, smiling at the thought of Madge yelling at him for letting things go. Finally, he takes a deep breath and lets his hand find the crook of his neck again.

"Goodbye, Madge." He stammers, his hand running through his hair. "I'll always love you."

And at that exact moment, Gale could've sworn that he heard just the faintest sound in the background noise:

_ Piano.  
_


	2. More than Useless

_A/N: Without further ado. OneShot. Title brought to you from Relient K_

* * *

_"I'm a little more than useless_

_And when I think that I can't do this_

_You promise me that I'll get through this_

_And do something right_

_Do something right for once"_

* * *

I always dread the walk from my house to the square that surrounds the Justice Building.

It isn't much of a far walk from town, but it's long enough for my thoughts to wander. Long enough for me to feel horribly about how much living in this damned district sucks. Especially on reaping day.

I'm sure I sound unappreciative. After all, I am the Mayor's daughter; Poised and perfectly manicured thanks to the Capitol's officials that visit me every other weekend. But even for someone like me who's supposed to have it all, this place is a nightmare.

I step out onto the front porch and catch Peeta Mellark shutting his front door.

"Peeta," I let out a sigh of relief and run over to meet him.

When he looks up from what he's doing, his face takes on a light smile and he waves back at me.

"Morning, Madge." He says.

Peeta Mellark. The baker's son, and my best friend since before I could remember. From what I've heard, his Dad and my Mom were friends at one point. If that's true, I'm not sure she would even recall it. She tries not to remember much. Memories trigger her anxiety.

"Pretty dress!" He says bearing a dorky grin and pulling me into his arms.

"So I've been told," I chuckle. "Thank you."

We continue walking in silence until Peeta speaks up.

"Did something happen, Madge?"

"No, really its okay," I laugh "It's just the reaping and.." I let my voice trail off in hopes that he'll drop it and ask me something different, but he doesn't.

"And what!"

"Well it's just.." I look up and he's looking at me with expectant eyes. "It's just that Katniss and Gale came to make a delivery today, and Gale got on my case about how many entries I have. I don't know why he hates me so much. I guess it just gets to me sometimes."

"He always does that to you, huh?" Peeta says with his eyebrows in a knot. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he likes you."

"You're straight crazy if you think Gale Hawthorne has a crush on me," I snort, "If you ever get the chance to talk to Katniss again would you be mean to her?"

"That's different, Madge." Peeta sneers, "Maybe you should try talking things out. Who knows what could happen?"

* * *

It's been two days since Katniss and Peeta left on the train and so far, I've managed to skip both days of school without Peacekeepers coming for me. What's even more surprising though, is the fact that my Father hasn't said anything about it.

I'll admit that I'm scared. I'm lonely already without Peeta, even though he was only just my friend. As selfish as it sounds, I'm hoping that he'll come home just so that I'll have someone that will wrap their arms around me again and tell me things will be okay, even if it clearly isn't. I feel my stomach grumble when I realize that I'm already mourning him and he's not even gone. I feel even more sick when I acknowledge the fact that I know what his plan is. He's going to do everything in his power to bring Katniss back home. No matter what it costs him.

Ultimately, I respect him for loving her. Mostly because love is something we've never had the privilege of truly understanding. Neither of our parents are in love; his never speak and mine are both so thoroughly addicted to drugs I'm not sure they remember the other's name sometimes. It's interesting, really. We've never seen it close. It isn't tangible. It can't be achieved, or seen. So how are people like us supposed to believe in it? How can anyone believe in anything that's beautiful and good? How can something so flawless exist when there's so much evil around us?

Peeta is either the strongest or dumbest person I've ever met, and I haven't decided which one it is yet.

Suddenly, a knock on the back door pulls me out of my trans. I limp towards it and fumble with the lock for a moment before pulling it open and revealing a familiar face.

"Undersee," Gale mumbles. There are heavy purple bags under his eyes that tell me he hasn't slept since Katniss left on the train. He's probably been in the woods, considering his nice shirt is stained with dirt and grass stains. There may even be a few leaves stuck in his hair.

"What are you doing here?" I ask quietly, not wanting to make him upset but keeping up with our usual tone at the same time.

"It's Wednesday. Wednesday is delivery day. Don't you want your damn berries, Princess?" Gale thrusts forward a small container of the red berries my Father pays for me to have each week.

"I wasn't expecting you to come this week, though. Figured you'd have... obligations."

"I got nowhere to be, Undersee." Gale says in his same monotonous tone. "Nowhere to be, no one to see. Just you about these berries."

I nod and choke back the lump in my throat before wordlessly turning around to reach into the dish on the kitchen table. I grab a handful of coins without counting them and toss them at him before he can protest and slam the door in his face.

I'll never let Gale Hawthorne see me cry.

* * *

I let my fingers dance over the keys until I have nothing to think about anymore. Not Peeta. Not Katniss. Not Gale's little sister running through the schoolyard in the shiny new shoes she got. Nothing.

The second I finish my piece, there's a knock on the door.

I float to the door and I'm met by a familiar face.

"You're early," I say, turning to reach into the glass bowl again for compensation.

"No, no." Gale says, "No berries today."

"Well why are you here then?"

"You like to ask that question, don't you?" Gale frowns.

"Only when I get an answer." I say, crossing my arms. "Why are you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, Undersee. I heard the piano." Gale retorts, sinking his hands in his pockets. "Was that you?"

I nod my head slowly and lean up against the side of the door.

"Well it was nice," Gale says. "You're good at that."

* * *

"Last night during the games, our female tribute Katniss Everdeen was stung by tracker jackers and is now in what seems like a coma due to her injuries. Peeta Mellark, the male tribute from our district, is currently allied with the tributes from districts one and two. If anyone is interested in donating to their benefit fund, please go to the Justice Building before curfew..."

The schools announcements click off and the first bell rings. It's been a few days since the games have started, and with Katniss and Peeta as the star crossed lovers there have been tons of interviews and questions from the Capitol officials that work with my Dad. I walk up to my locker and catch the end of the conversation a group of older boys are having.

"...she'll be dead by tomorrow anyway. Then we can finally get her out of this district for good."

I don't have to ask anything to know what they're talking about. Katniss.

"Excuse me?" I interject, "I couldn't help but overhear you talking about the games."

"Yeah," the boy says, "You must agree, right? Damn Seam kids breaking rules.. Gonna get us killed one day."

"Seam kid?" I choke, "She has a name you know. It's Katniss. She's my friend."

The boys laugh at me and the one who was talking takes a step closer.

"Like I care what her name is," He laughs, "You heard what I said, she'll be dead by tomorrow."

He turns to his laughing friends for approval at the same time I turn away choking back a sob. Just before I turn the corner, I hear a slam. When I look over my shoulder I notice someone in a gray hoodie has him pinned against a locker.

"What did you just say?" I study the boy's stature. His shoes. His voice. But I can't think of who any of it belongs to.

"I didn't even mean it!" The kid stutters, "I-I like Katniss! I do!"

"If I hear you say anything else about her," the boy says, "Anything. I'll make sure a bullet gets put through your head and nobody will ever know what happened. You understand?"

"I understand! I understand! Just let me go!"

"It's not that easy, kid. I'll let you go when you come with me to the Justice Building and donate a years worth of tessare to her fund." he barks.

"Oh, come on! That's so unfair Gale!"

Gale. I should've known.

"Not unfair at all," he says, "It's a small price to pay for talking like that about Katniss and making Madge upset. Matter fact, let's make it two years."

I stifle a smile as I turn down the corridor that leads to my class.

* * *

The dirt from the schoolyard always ends up caked on my shoes. My maid always complains, but it's never stopped me from walking through the Seam to get home. Sure, it's ten minutes out of the way, but that's ten minutes to get my mind off of how horrible things are.

I take my time, walking slow enough to kick a pebble continuously in the same direction. Each time I kick it, I think of something sad, depressing, or horrible. Each time I let go of it.

The boys at my locker today. Kick.

Prim and Peeta getting reaped. Kick.

Katniss volunteering. Kick.

The games in general. Kick.

As my eyes search the ground for the rock again, my eyes are met by a pair of brown boots.

"This isn't the way to town Undersee." I don't even have to look up to figure out who the boots belong to.

"I always walk this way, Hawthorne." I say sarcastically, pushing my index finger into his chest and walking past him.

"Me too," He says, jogging up beside me. "But I don't usually see you."

"Well you're early then,"

"Or you're late,"

"Never." I snap.

Gale lets out a light laugh and sinks his hands into his front pockets. It's weird to see him smiling right now, or just being anything that seems like it. I'm sure he wants to talk about what happened today, but instead we walk in an awkward silence keeping our eyes locked on a point ten feet ahead of us until we reach the roads that separates us.

"So thanks for today," I choke out as we reach the crossroad. "It was nice of you to.. do that."

"Yeah, kid was scared out of his wits wasn't he," Gale laughs, throwing his hand back into his hair.

I giggle along when I see the smile break out on Gale's face. It doesn't seem forced, or sad. It seems more . . . genuine. True. Perfect.

"He won't open his mouth again," He reassures me, "he nearly cried when we walked to the Justice Building."

"I would've too." I say matter of factly, "I hate being inside there. It makes me think of The Games."

There's a long pause before Gale opens his mouth to answer.

"I know," He sighs, "She's gonna be okay though. I know it. No matter what anyone else thinks." He stops and takes a deep breath as if stifling a cry.

"She's strong," I add, "You and I know that better than anyone. And her sponsors must know, they've been helping a lot."

I stop to take a breath and notice he's staring off into the open space. I always knew how much he cared about Katniss, it has even been rumored that they were going to be married once she's out of reaping age; but I never would've expected this. This broken hearted boy listening to anyone's advice who'll give it to him. Even someone that he hates. Someone from town, like me.

"Gale if anyone's gonna come out, it's her. There's only eight left. She can beat everyone she's up against if it came down to it."

"Not Mellark," He croaks. "She's a hunter, but she'd never take him out. Especially after what he said during the interviews. She always says she has a soft spot for him."

Peeta. How could I have forgotten? One of my closest friends, and I forgot about him coming home. I'll entertain the idea that Katniss has a crush on Peeta, even though I'm sure if it came down to the two of them, he'd want it to be her. I have seen the way she catches eyes with Peeta in the hallway. I've listened to everything he's told me, and I know he isn't completely crazy.

"I don't think he was lying, either." I say, "He's my friend, you know."

"And he's mentioned her?"

"Briefly."

"That's unfortunate," Gale says.

"Yeah, the odds weren't ever really in our favor, I guess."

The blow of the mine whistle pulls us out of conversation.

"Well, I'm late so I've got to get home," I say, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. "My Father will be waiting."

"It's fine," Gale says, "I'll see you."

"See you." I say, turning my back on the coal covered boy.

But before I'm far enough away, he shouts my name.

"Hey Madge?" he calls.

I spin on my heel to face him and he jogs to catch up to me again.

"Can we talk every day?" he says nervously. "About Katniss, of course."

"Of course," I laugh, "For Katniss."


	3. Treacherous

_A/N: Gadge drabble.. Title by Taylor Swift. Part II coming soon. Enjoy :)_

_"Put your lips close to mine  
As long as they don't touch  
Out of focus eye to eye  
Till the gravity's too much"_

Just as the door shuts behind us, the cold winter air slams into our faces like a freight train. Gale's fingers fumble to intertwine with mine until they find their place, his thumb already making circles on the back of my hand.

"Madge," Gale groans, "We're going to get caught. The last thing I need is for them to say something to me. It'd be the third time this week."

"Stop worrying already," I say, picking up my pace as we turn the corner that leads into town. "You're with me, remember?"

Gale says nothing, but I feel his grip tighten as we jog past a peacekeeper.

I know why he's worried. He has every reason to be. There have been more and more new peacekeepers in town lately. Ones that always seem to be around. An innocent gesture to most, but to people like us it's obvious what is really going on. They're on to him. Gale. What he does. They're waiting for him to be less cautious so they could catch him in the act and punish him for it.

Just as we're about to open the gate that leads into my yard, I hear the door across the street click shut. I freeze and manage to get Gale's grip on my hand to loosen.

"Madge? Gale?"

Gale reacts soundly, burying his hands deep in the front pockets of his jeans. Frown plastered on his face as always, more especially when Peeta's around. The baker boy bounces across the street on his tip toes until he reaches us, smiling.

"I didn't know there were deliveries made on Sunday's, Gale." Peeta exhales when he reaches us.

Peeta's right. Katniss and Gale almost always deliver everything on Monday morning. Sunday would mean things are a day early. We have to lie to Peeta.

"I don't." Gale snaps. "I mean we don't. Me and Katniss. Katniss and I do not, but I do. Sometimes."

I smirk.

"My Father's very stubborn," I blurt out, "He likes to have berries for Monday's breakfast. And Gale was nice enough to show me around outside the fence this time."

"I see," Peeta says, rubbing his chin. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys are into each other."

I cough. Gale nearly chokes on his next breath.

"Where's Katniss anyway?" I say, breaking the awkward pause in conversation.

"Well, I thought she was with one of you to be honest." Peeta exhales and runs his hand through his hair. "Guess not. I better go check the village. I haven't seen her in days."

We both nod, and I realize my hands found their way to my back pockets as well. If Peeta Mellark was about to let us walk away with that little questioning, we could get away with anything.

"Well, I'll tell her you guys said hello." Peeta shouts over his shoulder as he starts to walk away. "..lovebirds."

"Whatever, Mellark." Gale says.

"Bye, Peeta!" I say with a wave of my hand, watching Peeta turn the corner.

Before I have time to look up at Gale, he reaches for my hand and leads me inside the gate to my house. Even though he's smiling now, I can see that his face is red.

"Embarrassed, Hawthorne?" I tease, grabbing his midsection playfully.

"Not in the slightest, Undersee." He says, wrapping his hands around my waist respectively. "I just think it's funny, is all."

"And what exactly is funny?"

"The fact that you and I do this," he say, pressing a kiss on my neck "And then act like that in front of everyone."

"I wish we didn't have to." I whisper in his ear.

"Yeah," he says, his lips finding my forehead. "I wish that, too."


	4. Treacherous II

_A/N: Part II of my last drabble. Possibly a part III to come! Enjoy. xo_

_"Your name has echoed through my mind_  
_ And I just think you should, think you should know_  
_ That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will_  
_ Follow you, follow you home"_

* * *

Sundays started to feel different after a while.

Ever since Peeta and Katniss left for the Quarter Quell. Ever since my Mother's condition had gotten worse. Hell, ever since Gale got whipped and Darius got sent away. Everything in my life changed.

Gale and I hadn't told anyone about us. And by anyone, I mean Katniss. It grew harder and harder as Peeta grew more and more suspicious, but somehow we managed to fool them. It was hardest the day Gale was whipped. The day I ran to the Seam in a snowstorm. The day I saved his life when to them, I had no good reason to. If that wasn't enough then I don't know what would have been.

Ever since the "reaping" though, I hadn't seen Gale once. I think that's what's made Sundays feel the most different.

I'm sure it sounds hypocritical coming from me, someone who's had it easiest for most of her life, but I've come to learn that it's not easy to stay sane when everything's falling apart. When everything that's remained constant for so long just starts to disintegrate in the palms of your hands. I missed Gale, but I knew he had some things he had to figure out. Things he needed to take care of. And I mean it when I say I understood.

More often than not, I'd found myself plastered on the bench in front of the piano, banging away at the keys until I couldn't feel my fingers anymore. There's something about the keys, even though the feel of them started to become familiar, that washes things away. Even though the songs reminded me of Gale, and Peeta, and Katniss, the piano was my only escape.

But back to Sundays.

There was something about this one morning. I'd be lying if I said this specific Sunday felt the same different I've been feeling, because it didn't. For the most part, it didn't feel much different at all.

I was laying on the couch when I heard a knock on the door. And when I opened the door, I didn't at all expect to meet Gale Hawthorne on the other side of it.

"Morning." He mumbled.

"It is." I said.

As much as I promised that I understood, it's not fair that he left me to deal with everything on my own. I'd only understood because I had been going through things too, and he acted like he didn't understand me much.

"Can I come in?" he said, throwing his hand back into his hair.

So I stepped to the side and pulled out a chair to the kitchen table waiting for him to explain himself.

"Look Madge," Gale sighed.

And I should've known because nothing good has ever started with "Look Madge,"

"I-I'm sorry. For everything I didn't do the last few weeks. I've just been thinking a lot an-"

"Gale, no." I said, putting my hand up to halt his words. "Don't say it."

"I have to, Madge." His voice shook. _I knew._ "I can't keep hurting you."

Then we sat for a while. Quiet at my kitchen table. Just taking each other in. And then I didn't know what to do, so I reached across the table and grabbed his hands.

And we started to cry. I cried because I hate the games. Panem. President Snow. For subjecting my two best friends to death, twice. For making my life a living hell. But most of all, for making the strongest man I know crumble to pieces right in front of me.

But, why did he cry?

"You know I love you, right?" Gale said. "I love you so much, Madge. I really do."

And to me, it wasn't the right way to say something like that for the first time, but I forgave him in my mind.

"Yes, and I love you back." I echoed through my tears. "Always have. Always will."

Then Gale stood up, so I had no choice but to let his hands go.

I forgave him for not kissing me goodbye when he shut the door behind him.

...

I spent the rest of that Sunday crying onto my piano keys. I'll admit that it didn't really make things feel any better. I didn't much mind the storm, but I crumbled to pieces during the aftershock.

But then, at 6pm, my Dad came home. My Mom was sleeping upstairs as usual, so it was strange that he threw the door open so hard that it slammed back into the wall.

This time, I really should have known something was wrong.

"Madge honey," he took a deep breath in before shuffling quickly toward me in the living room. "I need you to listen to me, okay?"

"Dad, I had a really bad day." I cried, sucking in a deep breath before brushing my hair back behind my ears again. "I really don't want to hear about the games right now. Can we talk about this aft-"

"Margaret Undersee!" my Father yelled. I tried to remember the last time he yelled, but I couldn't. "I need you to listen to me. RIGHT now."

I spun around on the bench and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know any of the details, and I don't want you to be scared, but I've been told that something's going to happen. The Capitol is mad that the district's are rebelling, and since Katniss and Peeta are from here, there's a good chance we're going to get the worst of whatever it is that they're planning."

"Daddy what do yo-" I started. But he cut me off again.

"I don't KNOW Margaret." he yelled, "You need to listen. Be strong, okay? I know you're strong."

I nodded, even though I'd never heard anyone call me strong before.

"We're going to go on the other side of the fence. It'll be safe there. There's a week part down by th-"

"By the Oak tree behind the jeweler," I said, "I know how to leave. But what about everyone else? We can't just leave everyone."

"If we get everyone then it'll cause a riot. We need to think about what's most important. Go get your things, Madge."

And I nodded again, but this time I wasn't going to let him cut me off. I lunged for the door before he could tell me no, and sprinted all the way to the Seam.

I didn't know what I was going to tell Gale, or if he'd shut the door in my face out of self pity. I didn't know if Hazelle would answer, or if they wouldn't be home, but I ran anyway.

I knocked twice when I got to the door. Then when nobody answered, I knocked six more times. Finally, an agitated and teary eyed Gale Hawthorne met me at the door again.

"Madge?"

I didn't let him say anything else. I pulled him out onto the porch and into my arms. I held him there for a second, and then when I felt his chest rise to question me further, I tilted my head up and kissed him. At first, he was shocked. Hell, I was shocked. But if whatever was going to happen was going to be even half as bad as my father had made it seem, then I decided it would most definitely be worth it.

"What are you-" he started when I pulled away.

"Listen, Gale. You need to leave the district." I said. And I didn't realize how crazy it sounded until I saw the look on his face; then I kept going.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but it's bad Gale. The Capitol's mad about rebellions and they're going to do something soon. My Dad thinks we'll be first, and he's making a few of us from town leave. You and Rory need to get as many people from the Seam as you can and get to the Meadow. Can you do that for me?"

"Are you serious?" he said, staring blankly at the beams of sweat bolting down my forehead.

"Yes I'm serious! Why would I joke about this? Promise me you'll get everyone out!"

"I promise!" Gale yelled back before he even realized that he was yelling at me. (I forgave him for that, too.)

"I promise." he repeated.

And before I could say anything else, he pulled me in and pressed his lips to mine again. This became familiar, too. The touch of his lips to mine. I ran my hands up his back and tangled my hands in his hair. He tasted like sweat, and strawberries. Which I'm sure was really me, but that's okay, because it was the best last kiss ever. It made everything feel okay, like piano did, when it wasn't at all.

"God, I'm so sorry Madge." Gale sobbed, "About everything today. I shouldn't have done that. I love you so much."

"I know." I said, "I know you do. I love you too." And I buried my face in his chest for a minute until I heard the mine whistle.

"Okay, I have to go. Make sure you get everyone you can on the other side of the fence. I'll meet you there."

"Why don't I just come get you first?" he said, brushing hair behind my ear like always. I cringed.

"It'll take too long," I assured him. "It's okay. Go be a hero. I'll see you later."

So he nodded. And then he kissed me again, this time all the way down to my collar bone, while he told me he loved me for the third, fourth, and fifth time ever. Then finally he let me go.

I really hope that none of it would have been different if we knew it was going to be our last, because everything about it was perfect.

...

When I ran up the walkway, I could say that I expected my parents to not be home. I could say I expected them to be waiting by the fence outside of the jeweler's, but that would be a lie. I figured they'd be home, waiting in the living room to yell at me for leaving.

They weren't, though.

My Mother was seated at the piano, letting her fingers dance across the keys like everyone told me they had when she was in grade school. My Father was sitting in a chair by the fire place, crying, drinking, and watching her play. So I sat, too. And I watched. Captivated not only by the song, but also by the love that the people before me were engaged in. I'd never had the time to see them in love. I knew only that they loved each other because other people told me so. In all the stories from when my Aunt Maysilee was reaped, my Father was the Prince Charming. The only one "crazy enough" to stick around and make my mother love him. So, in a sense, I did know they loved each other. They'd said it enough for it to be sincere, but I'll never know if it was, really. I wondered if Gale was sincere when he said it to me all five times.

The sincerity in itself though was difficult for me to grasp, because it's always been something I had never gotten the chance to experience for myself. It confused me, really. And in that very moment, I had the thought that I would never get the chance to figure it out.

So then I wondered again about Gale. What our life would be like if we left District 12. He thinks District 13 is real, and I've come to my own conclusions based on my father's television left on at night. Maybe we could have a life there. Raise a family. Finally be free.

Just as my mother played the last note of the song, I saw a faint smile on her face. I heard my Father crying. And I just knew.

I was just about to speak up when the bombs outside were detonated.

I forgave Gale for listening to me, and I couldn't of asked for a better Sunday.


End file.
